Joyride
by Chainlinks
Summary: Kensuke, Takori. Yaoi Daisuke drags Ken to the amusement park. Iori and Takeru follow in a misguided attempt at matchmaking.


A/N: This is yaoi -- Kensuke and Takori to be exact. Ken and Daisuke are already dating, but Iori and Takeru aren't. The ages are screwed totally, so pay attention to my handy little chart below. I don't own Digimon, I'm sorry to say. Also, I know the title really doesn't fit but there's personal reasons (that makes it sound serious, but it's not, LoL) I can't really call this fic anything else Beware the fluffy fun, and enjoy! ^_~  
  
Ages are as followed:  
  
Ken... 17 Daisuke... 16 Iori... 14 Takeru... 16  
  
  
  
Joyride  
  
Ken stared into space. Daisuke stared at Ken. Ken continued staring into space. Daisuke continued staring at Ken. Ken continued staring into space. Daisuke grew bored. "Ken!" Daisuke whined. "You think way too much! It's not natural!"  
  
Ken blinked slowly once, then twice. "There's such thing as thinking too much?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, there is, and you've gone way past the limit." Daisuke affirmed.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ken asked, amused.  
  
"Yeah! It's a very dangerous way to live. I think you'd better change your lifestyle immediately."  
  
"Change my lifestyle?" Ken asked, feigning ignorance. "You mean I should stop hanging around my loudmouthed redheaded boyfriend all the time?"  
  
Daisuke shoved Ken playfully. "Jerk. Of course not! What you need one whole thought-free day at an amusement park. Hosted by me, of course, which means that I'm going to have to come too. Since I'm only going for you, you have to pay for my ticket."  
  
"And his motive is revealed." Ken said dryly. "You only want to go so I'll pay for your ticket and whatever silly souvenirs you decide to buy!"  
  
"You'd pay for my souvenirs too? In that case, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ken suddenly found himself being dragged out of his house, forced to write a note to his mom, and shoved into his car. "I'll let you drive so I can play with the radio." Daisuke said kindly.  
  
"A translation of that would be: 'You drive so I can blame you when we get lost. I'll crank up the radio to some horrible screeching station and give you my best innocent look'." Ken chuckled, but he went ahead and sat in the driver's seat. No reason to let his boyfriend kill anyone needlessly while driving, as he had a tendency to come close to doing.  
  
Meanwhile, Iori and Takeru lurked in the shadows. Why they were lurking there is unknown, but one can reasonably assume that lurking was a favorite recreational pastime of theirs. "They really do like each other." Iori said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised they aren't dating by now." Takeru agreed.  
  
Iori smiled. Takeru, ever the mindreader, smiled back. "Of course, if they knew each other's true feelings..." Iori trailed off.  
  
"It's a great idea! We'll set them up!" Takeru said happily. Plan in mind, they set off to Takeru's car -- parked a block away to avoid discovery. After all, where's the fun in lurking if you're discovered?  
  
True to prediction, Ken got hopelessly lost. They ended up stalled in a random gas station where Daisuke got into a fight with some American tourists, who, incidentally, didn't speak Japanese. Seeing as how Daisuke didn't know English, it was mostly a contest to see who could scream the loudest. Later, when inquired by Ken on what the fight was about, he answered, "I'm not really sure. All they spoke was really, really loud English, so I didn't know what they were yelling about. You think it had anything to do with when I tripped and landed on top of that one guy's daughter? Seriously, I didn't think she'd fall, and I definitely didn't think her shirt would come all the way up like that..." At that point, Ken had begun to laugh to hard to hear what Daisuke was saying, so Daisuke had consequently stopped talking about it.  
  
They eventually reached the amusement park and got to the main gate with minimal trouble -- well, except for when Daisuke fell off the tram that took them to the gate from their parking place, the lady whose drink he spilt, and the cap he temporarily "borrowed" from the tram captain -- and bought their tickets. Daisuke tried and failed to convince the ticket taker that Ken was really his four-year old son who had a bizarre syndrome that made him appear to be seventeen. They both paid the full price.  
  
The park wasn't incredibly crowded, and with only five minutes of waiting in line, they boarded the nearest roller coaster to the park. "It's impossible to think clearly on these things." Daisuke informed his friend by way of explanation. "So I guess we'll have to ride it, huh?" So they did. Twice. Three times. Four, five, six. By the seventh time, Ken was looking paler than usual. By the eighth, he was green. After the ninth time around, Ken had to lean on Daisuke as they staggered away from the roaring train.  
  
"Maybe we can do something that doesn't involve drops and loop-de- loops?" Ken suggested weakly as they walked.  
  
Daisuke's face was lit in a bright smile. He had been unaffected by the nine times straight on the rollercoaster. "Yeah! There's this ride, and you get against the walls and it spins you around. And around. And around. And --"  
  
Ken fell over. When he opened his eyes, he saw Daisuke peering over him. "Uh, Ken? You okay?" Daisuke asked worriedly.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Ken stated, mock-glaring at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke, who still couldn't tell Ken's mock-glares from real-glares, gulped. "Well I thought you were going to be sick; I never expected you to faint like that!" he protested, putting on his best innocent look.  
  
Ken laughed. Daisuke trying to look innocent always did that to him. "Do I at least get a kiss to make it better?" he asked.  
  
Daisuke grinned, knowing he was forgiven. "What are boyfriends for?" he asked, pulling Ken up and soundly kissing him on the lips.  
  
The moment they pulled away from each other, Takeru and Iori arrived on the scene, careful not to be seen by lurking in the shadows. It was pure, author-included coincidence that they had been stalled by a train, conveniently setting them off a few minutes, which made them totally loose Ken and Daisuke until right now, causing them to miss the kiss that could have informed them that any matchmaking efforts towards Ken and/or Daisuke would completely wasted since they were already going out. But, as luck would have it, they arrived just in time to hear Daisuke say, "Feeling better? I guess we should stay off the rides for a few minutes. How 'bout we go to the fortune teller?"  
  
That was all Takeru and Iori needed to hear, and they ran to bribe the nearest fortuneteller.  
  
"A fortune teller sounds great, Dai!" Ken agreed, and both boys began walking in the general direction of the closest fortuneteller. "It's always funny listen to them babble about insane stuff. I once went to one and they told me that I was going to grow up to be a detective, marry Miyako, and have three kids."  
  
Daisuke giggled. "Was that the one we went to at the last Digidestined get-together? The one that told Matt he was going to be an astronaut and marry Sora?"  
  
"And who told Sora she was going to be a fashion designer." Ken agreed, grinning. "Where do they come up with it?"  
  
At that point they reached the beaded curtain entrance. They entered, and tried not to gag on the strongly perfumed air. A small lady with frizzy hair and a wrap-turban scurried up to them. "Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya." she said sagely. "Sit, friends. Do you wish to learn your fates?"  
  
Ken and Daisuke exchanged a look. How did she know their names? "Uh, yeah." Daisuke said. He pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket. "This covers it right?"  
  
The lady, named "Madame Moonlight" from the silvery letters lit up behind her, took the bill delicately. "You're too kind." She took both boys' hands, and gasped suddenly. "Oh! Such strong connections between you!" Ken and Daisuke exchanged another look. She sensed the Jogress, maybe? "You're in love, even if you don't know it yet. Deeply in love."  
  
"We already know that." Ken corrected, grinning.  
  
"You do?" Madame Moonlight looked surprised. The boy with the funny hat and his shorter Lego-prototype friend had said that she was supposed to inform the two boys that they were in love because they couldn't figure it out for themselves. Recovering, Madame Moonlight babbled a bit of cryptic stuff involving stars and skies and cantaloupe, then let them go.  
  
Iori and Takeru watched the exit carefully. They knew what to expect. Daisuke would be laughing nervously, denying everything, Ken would be thoughtful, one of them would mention how crazy the lady it was, see the other's hurt expression, and they'd both confess their love! It was fool- proof! It had to work.  
  
Daisuke walked out with Ken, laughing, but not nervously. Ken wasn't denying anything; he was smiling. Neither of them called Madame Moonlight crazy. Neither of them got a hurt expression on their faces. Neither of them confessed their undying love for the other. Iori and Takeru sulked away to get ice cream, leaving just in time to miss Daisuke and Ken kiss while remarking on how accurate Madame Moonlight was.  
  
When Iori and Takeru caught up with Daisuke and Ken again, they were on the midway. "Oh, look, Ken! Isn't that the cutest teddy bear ever?" Daisuke laughed, pointing at a giant, murderous looking teddy bear with claws and fangs.  
  
"Cute." Ken repeated uncertainly. "Do you want it?"  
  
Daisuke grinned self-depreciatingly. "I could never win it. I'm horrible at throwing stuff, and it's only there at that knock-the-bottle game."  
  
"I could win it for you." Ken suggested.  
  
"I'll try to win you something too." Daisuke agreed. "But I'm really not very good..."  
  
Iori and Takeru exchanged a grin, then ran to bribe the game vendor. Within seconds, they were crouched behind the booth, smashed together in the small place, but ready to knock the table to make the bottles crash down. "Sorry." Takeru murmured quietly as his elbow caught Iori in the chest. Why couldn't there be more room? Takeru reconsidered. He didn't really mind that there wasn't any room. He didn't really mind being so close to Iori. He didn't really mind that one of Iori's arms was across his stomach, that he was leaning back into the other boy's embrace, that he could feel Iori's breath on the back of his neck...  
  
Ken threw his ball expertly. Takeru didn't think he needed the help, but he and Iori shook the table lightly anyways. All three bottles fell over and Ken won the teddy bear. Daisuke was up next. He threw and Takeru knocked the table a bit. Two of the three bottles fell. Daisuke threw his second of the three balls and missed completely. The third time, he missed completely again, but Iori insistently shook the table a bit, surprising Daisuke when the third bottle fell. "Wow! I guess the wind from the ball rushing by just kind of knocked the ball over..." Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Hm." Ken said, not so certain, though he wasn't going to complain about a game rigged to let you win. Daisuke handed him a scary looking butterfly with beady red eyes: his prize.  
  
"You ready to get on a ride now?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"As long as it's not that roller coaster -- or your spinning against the wall ride." Ken replied.  
  
"What about the ferris wheel? I mean, you go in a circle, but it's pretty calm." Daisuke suggested.  
  
"It sounds fun." Ken agreed. He would have said "romantic and the perfect place to make-out", but two nuns were leading a church group of small children past them. Fun would do. Besides, the grin Daisuke gave him communicated that he understood exactly what Ken had meant. They went to the ferris wheel and boarded almost instantly.  
  
Iori and Takeru, after somewhat reluctantly wedging themselves out from the game booth, ran to the ferris wheel, having luckily heard Daisuke's suggestion of the ride. They stared up at the huge wheel, trying to figure out what devious plot to throw on the two boys involving the ferris wheel. They could easily see which seat Daisuke was in -- the one that was rocking insanely with loud, wordless yells in Daisuke's voice being emitted from it.  
  
There was one option. You really can't blame Iori and Takeru if it was a bit insane. They were frustrated. They'd been working all day, spent a fair amount of money, and still hadn't managed to hook up the two boys. They were trying to deal with newly-discovered secret lusts for each other. They were really desperate. So, they hijacked the ferris wheel.  
  
Well, that sounds a bit extreme. Takeru stood back a ways, watching Daisuke and Ken's car to make sure they were at the top when the right moment. Iori went up to the operator -- a fat man who looked rather bored pushing buttons. "Hello, sir." Iori said authoritively, bypassing all the lines. The man looked up. A fly buzzed around his head. "The manager wants to see you. Said something about wanting to promote you to bumper cars..."  
  
That was all it took, and the man stood up. "You can handle things here?" he asked in a thick voice that betrayed that maybe he really could run a ferris wheel in his sleep.  
  
"Of course." The man ran away at a very high speed. Apparently bumper cars were very important to him. Hopefully the manager would be so shocked to see him, he'd actually get the promotion. Or something.  
  
Iori looked to Takeru, waiting for his signal. When Takeru started waving his arms, flapping them like he was a demented ostrich who hadn't figured out that not all birds could fly, Iori assumed that Ken and Daisuke were at the very top. Iori pushed a button clearly labeled "Stop". The ferris wheel stopped. There was a loud yell of "Cool, we're at the top! We're so cool! We're kings of the world!" in something that sounded suspiciously like Daisuke's voice.  
  
Iori took the microphone and pushed a button on it labeled "Talk". "Testing..." he tried once. Convinced it worked, he went on in his best hijacking voice -- he'd practiced at home and it sounded very scary, if you looked over the occasional crack that came with being a fourteen year old boy going through puberty. "This ferris wheel has been hijacked. If you want to get off alive," at this point, the people on the very bottom hopped off, chattering happily. "Uh, that is, if Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya want to get off alive --"  
  
"Dude! He knows our names! Awesome! A hijacker knows our names, Ken!" This was screamed from the top of the ferris wheel.  
  
"They will have to admit to their true feelings to each other."  
  
At the top of the roller coaster, Ken puzzled over this. "Our true feelings." Ken repeated. "Well, Daisuke, what are your true feelings? Is there something I don't know?"  
  
Daisuke was busy looking over the edge. "Ooh, there's a guy who has TG's shirt! And his hat! Wow! I guess TJ isn't the only one with such bad taste..."  
  
"Daisuke!" Ken interrupted. "Is there something you haven't told me?"  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke looked back at Ken. "No. I love you. You know that." Daisuke resumed looking over, managing to get almost half of his body over the edge in his attempt to see his hijacker. "Hey! Wow! Our hijacker is Iori's identical twin!"  
  
"Iori's hijacked us? To make us tell each other how we really feel?" Ken asked, more confused than ever. Then it dawned on him. "Daisuke, when I told you to tell the others that we were going out, did you ever get around to it?"  
  
Daisuke looked back again, looking rather offended. "Of course! I called Tai and he told Kari. I called Matt. I called Miyako, Sora, Izzy, Jyou, and I e-mailed Mimi! And then I was going to call TK, and then Iori... Then you came in and we made-out." Daisuke blushed. "Oh. Oops. Sorry."  
  
Ken sighed in his "I'm-pretending-to-be-exasperated-but-really-I- think-you're-adorable" manner. Then he called out to Iori. "Iori, you can let us down! Daisuke and I are going down!"  
  
"Yeah! We've been going out for two months!" Daisuke added, laughing.  
  
On the ground, Iori and Takeru were met by this revelation. Daisuke and Ken were already a couple? They'd just wasted an entire day and fifty bucks trying to set them up and they were already a couple? "Why didn't they tell us?" Iori demanded.  
  
"Those jerks." Takeru agreed.  
  
"Yeah!" Iori agreed.  
  
"Yeah!" Takeru agreed.  
  
This would have gone on, but Iori and Takeru aren't quite that easily amused. They walked away, delighting in the way Daisuke yelled at them to come back. First he threatened. Then pleaded. Takeru promised to come back when Daisuke resorted to bribes, but that usually took a while. They had a few hours to kill.  
  
"You want to go to the movies?" Takeru suggested.  
  
"With you?" Iori asked, in a way that indicated that the question he was really asking was "As a date?"  
  
"Yeah. Like, you know..." Takeru blushed.  
  
"Definitely." Iori agreed. "What movie?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll figure it out.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Takeru and Iori left Daisuke screaming. Of course, the screaming stopped soon after he realized that being on top of a ferris wheel was one of the most interesting places to make out. Everyone else on the ferris wheel wasn't particularly happy about the situation, however, and Ken and Daisuke were eventually forced to leave their seats when the other riders' complaints brought out a rescue team. But that wasn't until a couple hours later. 


End file.
